Nukikoriki Precure!
by Eien no yujin
Summary: Una nueva amenaza se cierne sobre sobre El Jardín de la Luz y La Tierra,y Megan,junto con las demás pretty cure,deberan salvarlos una vez más.
1. Chapter 1

**Ola, este es un nuevo fic que tenía pensando escribir desde hace un tiempo, espero que os guste mucho y este es uno de los espisodios ;) no se si me saldrán largos o cortos pero, espero que os guste.**

**Patricia: ¡y yo ayudo! ^-^**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En un mundo paralelo al nuestro, un hombre bajo, bueno, mas bien... no era un hombre, era una especie de elfo pequeño acompañado de un zorro volador. Iban con prisa porque caminaban por los grandes pasillos de un enorme castillo dorado.

-Mi Reina.- comenzó a decir el pequeño elfo.- ¿Cuanto tiempo más podemos seguir así?

-No lo se.- dijo la Reina.- Pero tenemos que encontrar a las Pretty Cure.- comenzó a decir la Reina.- Ellas son las únicas que nos puedes ayudar y...- la Reina se giró y miro al zorro volador.- Miku, tu seras la encargada de encontrar a esas Pretty Cure, todo esta en tus manos.

-¿¡Que!?- gritó de repente.- ¿¡Porque yo!?- se excusó.-¿¡No puede ir otra persona!?

-Miku, se que tu eres la única.- confirmó la Reina.- Tu puedes conectar tus lazos de amistad con esas 5 Pretty Cure.

-¿¡5!?- gritaron el elfo y Miku a la vez. No se esperaban que fueran tantas Pretty Cure.

-¿Porque son tantas mi Reina?- preguntó el elfo.

-Por que, cuantas más mejor, según el dicho.

-Eso...no es muy convincente...

-Miku, ya puedes viajar al mundo de los humanos para poder salvar el nuestro... y el suyo...

El zorro volador se dirigió a donde estaba el túnel del tiempo para viajar al tiempo donde estaban las Pretty Cure que salvarían el mundo.

**Capítulo 1 : ¡¿Que!?¡¿Nosotras somos Pretty Cure?!¡Eso no puede ser posible!**

Los rayos de sol iluminaban la ciudad de Tokio una chica de cabellos castaños con dos caracoles en los alto de la cabeza, con dos coletas a los lados, ojos azules como el mar y tez morena corría a toda velocidad.

-¡Megan!- gritó una chica por el otro lado de la carretera. Esa chica era de cabellos bicolor, la parte de arriba de color morado claro y la de abajo morado oscuro. Ojos verdes, pecas y tez clara.

La chica no se dio cuenta de que la llamaron y siguió corriendo.

-¡Megan!- volvió a gritar la peli-bicolor corriendo detrás de ella para tocarle el hombro.-¡Megan!

-¿Eh?- se preguntó la castaña a si misma.-¡Haiiro!¡Que sorpresa!

-Que bueno que te encontré¿sabes llegar a la secundaria Akahitoha?-le preguntó a Megan una vez recuperado el aliento.

-Si,me dirijo allí¡espera!¿tú también vas?-le dijo sorprendida.

-Si-sonrió la peli-bicolor.

-¡Llegamos tarde!-cogió la mano de Haiiro y echaron a correr.

Llegaron a la secundaria a tiempo y fueron a la ceremonia de inauguración para nuevos alumnos.

_Mientras tanto en la clase 2-A_

-Chicos os presento a una nueva alumna, preséntate,por favor-dijo el profesor que sería el tutor de esa clase durante el curso.

Entra una joven alta,de cabello rosa chicle hasta los tobillos,y unos ojos de color azul amatista que transmiten serenidad y tranquilidad.

-Encantada,me llamo Kaze Kireina y vengo de la secundaria Winter Flower, de Inglaterra-los alumnos se pusieron a cuchichear, ya que esa secundaria es de mucho prestigio.

-Por favor, siéntese junto a la señorita Kimberly- señaló a una chica de su misma edad,de cabello verde manzana largo y liso y ojos naranjas con unas extrañas puntitas en estos.

-Hola.- saludó Kimberly.- Soy Kimberly, pero me puedes llamar Kim o Berly, como más guste.

-No hace falta que me hables con ese tono.- comentó Kireina.- Kim-chan.

La peli-verde manzana se quedó mirando con extrañeza a la chica. La verdad, parecía que era muy rica, se le notaba en la cara.

-¿Que pasa?- preguntó Kireina.

-N-Nada...-contestó Kimberly.

Megan y Haiiro salieron juntas de la ceremonia de ingreso para ir a casa.

Megan suspiró.

-¿Que te pasa Megan?- preguntó Haiiro a su amiga.

-Es que...- comenzó a decir ella.- Una nueva Secundaria... dejar el colegio atrás... todo es nuevo para mi...

La peli-bicolor se paró para mirar a su amiga.- Megan, se que es nuevo, todo es nuevo, hasta para mí.- le tocó el hombro.- Pero no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien de algún modo.

-Eso espero... Haiiro...

-Tengo una idea.- a Haiiro se le encendió una bombilla.- ¿Que te parece si quedamos en mi casa para celebrar nuestro primer dia de Secundaria?- preguntó a Megan.

-Buena idea ¿a que hora voy a tu casa?

-Sobre las 6, así te quedas a dormir.- contestó.- _Y ves a mi hermano...-_pensó.

Megan llegó a su casa, dejó sus cosas encima de su cama, se quitó el uniforme y se vistió con la ropa que más le gustaba, metió algunas cosas en una pequeña mochila y bajó con mucha velocidad las escaleras.

-Un momento señorita.- comenzó a decir una mujer de cabellos castaños, ojos marrones oscuros y tez pálida.

-Mamá...-comenzó a decir la arremolinada.

-Nada de mamá.- regañó.- Me dijiste que hoy me ayudarías.

-Mamá, tengo que ir a casa de Haiiro a dormir, mañana por la mañana te ayudo, ya que no hay clase.

La madre se quedó mirando a su hija y luego asintió para que su hija fuera a casa de su amiga a dormir.

La peli-bicolor esperaba a su amiga en la puerta de su casa, a decir verdad, eso parecía más bien una casa antigua.

-Haiiro.- comenzó a decir un chico de cabellos bicolor, ojos verdes y tez clara.- ¿Cuando viene Megan?

-No lo se...- contestó.- Pero como no venga le arranco el cuel-

-¡Haiiro!- gritaron desde el otro lado de la calle.- ¡Siento la tardanza!

-Hablando del rey de Roma...- dijo la peli-bicolor.

-En este caso, la reina de Roma.

-Hola Haiiro.- saludó a su amiga.- Hola Tsunayoshi...

-Buenas.

La peli-bicolor se quedó mirando con cara de : a esta le mola mi hermano...

-Bueno, Megan.- dijo la chica con pecas.- Vamos a mi habitación, Megan, ve y deja las cosas en mi habitación.

-Ok.- la castaña comenzó a caminar por el gran pasillo de la casa hasta llegar a la habitación de su amiga que esta justo en frente del estanque.

Pasaron dos horas y llegó el momento de cenar. Toda la comida se veía riquisima, ya que Tsunayoshi la había preparado, y su comida, siempre era riquisima.

-¡Itadakimasu!- dijeron todos abriendo los palillos y probando un trozo de la comida del hermano de la chica con pecas.

-¡Waaaa!- exclamó Megan con brillos en los ojos.- ¡Esto esta delicioso!

-¿En serio?-preguntó Tsunayoshi a Megan.

-¡Sí, cocinas genial Tsuna-kun!- contestó la chica con una sonrisa haciendo que Tsunayoshi se sonrojara.

Hairro miraba la escena con la misma cara de antes, pero ahora al revés: A mi hermano le mola mi mejor amiga...

Megan y Haiiro ya estaban en pijama en la habitación de esta.

-Oye... Haiiro... ¿que pasaría si la leyenda de las guerreras legendarias se cumpliera?- preguntó Megan con un tono de niña pequeña.

-No lo se... pero cambiando de tema..- dijo con una cara de pillina.-¿ A ti te gusta mi hermano verdad?

Megan sonrojó al escuchar eso.- ¡N-No!

-Venga di la verdad...

-¡Que no!- dijo muy sonrojada.- ¡Me voy a dormir!- dijo acostandose en el futón.- Buenas noches...

-Buenas noches...Megan...

Al día siguiente, Miku volaba sobrepasando la ciudad, intentaba buscar a una de las Pretty Cure, pero al paso que iba, le resultaría dificil.

-A este paso...- comenzó a decir.- No voy a encontrar a nadie...- justó en ese momento el joyero que tenía Miku colgado empezó a brillar.- ¿Eh?- se puso a recordar.

FlashBack

_-Miku..- llamó la Reina antes de que esta se marchara._

_-¿Sí, mi Reina?_

_-Quiero darte esto.- La Reina sacó un joyero con 6 tobilleras de distintos colores.- Cuando encuentres a alguna de las Pretty Cure, el joyero brillará y una de las tobilleras que van dentro, brillara. Por lo que tu, Miku, tienes que darle la tobillera a la chica indicada._

_-Lo aré, mi Reina.- dijo antes de entrar en el tunel del tiempo._

_-Confio en ti, Miku.- susurró._

Fin FlashBack

-Si esto esta brillando significa que...- comenzó a decirse a si misma.- ¡Eh encontrado a una Pretty Cure!- Miku se puso a mirar a todos lados cuando divisó a una cierta castaña.-¡Bien!¡Ahí esta!- el zorro volador comenzó a bajar a toda velocidad pero no pudo parar de volar y se estrelló con Megan.

-Ahh~- se quejó la castaña.- Que daño...~

-Lo siento, no pude frenar a tiempo.- se disculpó el zorro.

-¿Eh?- se preguntó a si misma Megan mirando al zorro con alas.- ¿¡Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!?

-¿Que pasa?- preguntó sin saber.

-¡Un zorro que habla y vuela!- exclamó de repente.- ¡Esto es un sueño tiene que serlo!

-No es un sueño- comenzó a explicar Miku.- Yo soy Miku, y soy una de las fieles de la Reina. Vengo porque la Reina me ha dicho que encuentre a las 5 Pretty Cure.

-¿Pretty Cure?- repitió ella con una interrogación en la cabeza.- ¿Las Guerreras Legendarias?

-Sí, esas mismas, y tu... tu eres una de ellas. La tobillera a reaccionado al verte.

Megan se quedó sin habla, no se esperaba que ella fuera una de Las Guerreras Legendarias.

-Yo... soy una de Las Guerreras Legendarias...- susurró.- Eso no es posible...

Por otro lado, Kireina, miraba la escena de Megan y Miku.

-Un zorro con alas que habla...-dijo la primera mencionada en un susurro-como la historia que me contó mi madre...

Flashback

_-¡Mamá,cuéntame una historia!-dijo una Kireina alegre de 4 años._

_-Claro,mi pequeña¿qué historia quieres que te cuente hoy?-le preguntó una dulce mujer de cabello rosa fucsia y ojos color azul amatista._

_-¡El de Las guerreras Legendarias y las mascotas que vuelan!-respondió la pequeña con una_

_sonrisa._

_-¿Otra vez?_

_-¡Sí mamá, me encanta esa historia!_

Fin flashback

De repente oye hablar a Megan.

-Oye Miku, esa tobillera rosita está brillando-dijo la castaña mirando la tobillera.

-¡Oh!Cure Ongaku debe estar cerca-mencionó emocionada Miku.

-¿Cure Ongaku?-preguntó Megan confundida-

-Si, la Pretty Cure de la música. Tú eres Cure Aku ,la Pretty Cure del arco.

-Pero ahora mismo solo estamos,tu y yo...¡espera!-fue corriendo hasta donde está Kireina junto con Miku. La tobillera rosita empezó a brillar con mucha intensidad.

-La tobillera brilla mucho¡tú eres Cure Ongaku!-dijo Miku con mucho entusiasmo-¿tocas algún instrumento?.

-Si-respondió Kireina-toco el violín,el piano,la flauta y también sé cantar.

-Lo sabía,tu eres la segunda Pretty Cure;¿eh?Megan,has dicho que estamos solos-saltó Miku.

-Esta calle es muy transitada,no es normal que no haya gente-dijo Kireina.

De la nada aparece una especie de muñeca de ballet gigante,vestida con colores oscuros y unos extraños ojos amarillos,y se dirige hacia Megan y Kireina dispuesta a atacar.

-¡Debéis transformaros!-gritó Miku a las chicas.

-¿¡Cómo!?-Megan y Kireina están demasiado nerviosas.

-¡Usad las tobilleras!-Miku se las lanzó.

-¿Y como se usa esto?-preguntó Megan nerviosa.

-¡Ponéoslas en el tobillo, rápido!

Megan y Kireina se miraron y se colocaron las tobilleras en el tobillo.

-¡Por el bien del Jardín de la luz y por La Tierra!-una luz las envolvió. Cuando se disipó Megan llevaba un vestido verde con detalles negros,un lazo verde con un corazón rosa a la altura del pecho, un adorno verde en el pelo y su cabello suelto de color dorado. Kireina tenía su cabello color rosa claro, recogido en dos coletas altas ,y vestía una camiseta rosa chicle con detalles blancos,unos shorts rosas chicle con un cinturón blanco con un corazón rojo y un lazo rosa chicle con un corazón rojo a la altura del pecho.

-Mensajera de la Reina, Cure Aku- dijo Megan.

-Mensajera de la Reina, Cure Ongaku- le siguió Kireina.

-¡Nosotras somos dos de las Pretty Cure!-dijeron a la vez.

El 'monstruo' se acercó a Megan,intentó atacarla,pero la peli-dorada lo esquivó como si bailara. Después se acercó a Kireina,pero esta dio un mortal hacia atrás esquivándolo.

-¡¿Pero qué?!-Kireina no se acababa de creer lo que había hecho.

-¡Tenéis que atacarlo!¡Invocad vuestras armas!-gritó Miku.

-¡De acuerdo!¡Yo te invoco arco!-un arco apareció en la mano de Megan junto a un estuche con flechas en su espalda.

-¡Hm!¡Yo te invoco...bajo!-una especie de guitarra eléctrica surgió entre las manos de Kireina.

El monstruo le lanzó un coche a Megan. Esta lanzó una flecha con agilidad y lo destruyó provocando un haz de luz. La 'muñeca' absorbió ese haz,lo convirtió en un rayo oscuro y lo lanzó contra Kireina. Esta carraspeó la guitarra y soltó una onda que aturdió al monstruo y disipó el rayo oscuro.

-¡Ahora!¡Usad vuestros ataques especiales!-gritó Miku de nuevo.

-¿Ataques especiales?¿Cómo lo hacemos?-preguntó Megan confundida.

-Intenta lanzar varias flechas a la vez-le dijo Kireina.

-¡Si!¡Flechas de luz infinitas!-lanzó tres flechas que se multiplicaron y que desprendían haces de luz.

-¡Haya voy!¡Super onda definitiva!-Kireina empezó a tocar notas al azar con el bajo que se convirtieron en una onda gigante.

Ambos ataques dieron en el blanco,haciendo que la 'muñeca' explotara convirtiéndose en muchas estrellitas pequeñas con ojos amarillos que huyeron. Megan y Kireina volvieron a su forma original.

-¡Chicas, lo conseguisteis!pero cada vez vendrán enemigos más fuertes,por eso hay que encontrar a las 3 Pretty Cure que faltan-advirtió Miku.

Escondida entre las sombras una extraña mujer vestida entera de negro vio la pelea entera. Puso una sonrisa sádica.

-Eso no lo dudes, querida Miku...- dijo la mujer con una risa malévola mientras desaparecía.

-¿3 más?- preguntó Kireina.

-Sí, sois 5 Pretty Cure..- contestó Miku.

Megan y Kireina se miraron, aunque no es conocían de nada, parecía que habían establecido amistad, gracias a Miku.

-Megan, yo ya me marcho a casa, pueden estar preocupados por mi, adios.- dijo Kireina comenzando a correr para volver a casa.

-¿Vamos a casa?- preguntó Miku a Megan.

-¿Casa?- se preguntó Megan.- No me digas que... ¿¡Te vas a quedar en mi casa!?

-Sí, con alguna de las Pretty Cure me tengo que quedar.- dijo Miku.- Y creo que he establecido amistad contigo...

La castaña se quedó mirando al zorro volador por unos momentos y comenzó a andar. Miku se quedó mirando como se marchaba.

-¿No vienes?

-¡Sí que voy!- Miku comenzó a volar y se puso al lado de Megan.

-_Una Pretty Cure...la Leyenda de Las Guerreas Legendarias... se esta haciendo realidad...-_pensó Megan antes de que la tarde cayera encima de ellas.

**Y aquí acaba el cap de hoy :) espero que os haya gustado mucho, y dejeis reviews~**

**Porque como dice el dicho: ¡Un review, una ilusión! Os esperamos en el próximo capitulo del fic. Matta ne~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Patricia(Patri-chan SM): holiiii,ya estamos aquí otra vez con un nuevo capi ^-^.**

**Melanie: Espero que os guste ;D**

**Capítulo 2:¡La tercera Pretty Cure aparece!¡Cure Hiraikotsu!**

La misma mujer que presenció la batalla de Megan y Kireina,estaba entrando al cuarto de un hospital, por la ventana. En la camilla del cuarto se puede observar a un chico de 14 años, de cabellos plateados cortos y tez morena en una especie de coma. La misteriosa mujer coloca su mano en la frente del joven, desprende un aura negra, y poco a poco el chico despierta.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó este, que cuando abrió los ojos se pudieron ver que eran azul electrico.

-Tranquilo, Yurusu, me llamo Zira ,y yo te he despertado de tu coma-le respondió la mujer de cabellos violetas y ojos negros-necesito tu ayuda para destruir a las Pretty Cure,ellas te hicieron caer en coma-miró a los ojos a Yurusu,y este perdió el brillo en los suyos.

-Si,mi señora-le respondió.

-Tu primera misión será ir a la secundaria Akahitoha cuando salgas del hospital,dos de las Pretty Cure van allí-después de eso Zira salió del cuarto por la ventana antes de que una enfermera entrara a la puerta,sorprendiéndose por ver a el joven despierto.

Kireina despertaba de un sueño que tuvo. Pensó que lo de las Pretty Cure fue un sueño, pero cuando vio la tobillera rosa en su tobillo, sonrió dulcemente. Al final no fue un sueño, si no, la vida misma.

-Kireina...- dijo Nana entrando por la puerta de la habitación de esta.- Ya tiene su uniforme listo.

-Gracias, Nana.- sonrió abiertamente a Nana.

Haiiro esta en su casa preparando su uniforme, había algo que no le cuadraba. El uniforme era: una camisa blanca, unas faldas rojas, una corbata roja y una especie de chaleco rojo.

-¡Ya se que no encaja!- exclamó Haiiro.- El chaleco... es mejor que la corbata se vea...

Megan caminaba por las calles de Tokio con su uniforme puesto. Metió a Miku dentro de su mochila.

-Megan...- comenzó a decir el zorro volador.- Me vas a ahogar...

-Miku, no quiero que te vean, y si te tengo que llevar conmig-

-¡Megan!- gritó una chica detrás de ella.

-Escondete, es Kimberly.

-Megan.- dijo la chica.- Vaya, te sienta bien el uniforme.

-Y a ti también.- sonrió.

-Hace tiempo que no te veo, pri-mi-ta.- deletreó la peli-verde.

-Bueno... no hace tanto... - contestó Megan cerrando los ojos.-La última vez que nos vimos fue a finales de verano...

-¡Oh,es verdad!Se me olvidó jejejeje-a Megan le salió una gotita en la frente(estilo anime)-será mejor que nos vayamos ya a la escuela.

-¡Si!-las dos primas se fueron animadas hacia la escuela.

Kireina ya se vistió,esta bajaba a desayunar cuando oyó un golpe en la planta baja de la mansión. Bajó corriendo y se encontró a Nana desmayada.

-¡¿Nana?!-Kireina empezó a llorar y corrió a llamar a una ambulancia. Después llamó a la secundaria diciendo que no iba a ir.

La ambulancia llegó en 10 minutos. Montaron a Nana y Kireina se subió con ella. Cuando llegaron,trasladaron a Nana a urgencias y Kireina se sentó en la sala de espera asustada. Un rato después vio como bajaba un chico de su misma edad,de cabellos plateados y tez morena. Lo que más sorprendió a Kireina era que sus ojos son de un precioso azul eléctrico,pero no tienen brillo. El extraño joven se la quedó mirando,y como consecuencia la peli-rosa chicle se sonrojó. El chico le sonrió y se fue,sin antes fijarse en su tobillera rosa. Por lo que pudo observar Yurusu la chica va a la secundaria Akahitoha.

-Jejeje, ya te encontré, Cure Ongaku...-sonrió maliciosamente-ahora solo tengo que hacer que me lleves hasta las demás-pensó cuando la peli-rosa chicle se le acercó.

-Etto...- comenzó a decir Kireina.-¿ Tu eres el chico que estaba en coma?- preguntó.

-Sí, ¿como lo sabes?

-Vi lo de las noticias hace un año... lo del accidente de tráfico...en el que... tus padres murieron y tu quedaste en com-

-¡No digas eso!- gritó a la chica.

-Gommen...

El timbre de clases sonó y todos los alumnos se quedaron de pie esperando a que el profesor les ubicara el sitio. Haiiro fue la primera en sacar el papel y, por suerte, le toco sentarse con Megan. Cada uno iba sacando su papel y se iba sentando en el sitio que correspondía. Entonces, una chica de cabellos celestes, ojos ámbar y tez pálida sacó una papeleta y le tocó sentarse con un chico al que no conocía. Este era de cabellos rojos fuego, ojos negros como el petroleo y tez pálida. Los dos se sentaron en el pupitre que les correspondía, pero a ninguno le agradaba el contrario.

-Oye... hola..- comenzó a decir la chica. Pero el otro no dijo nada. - Te he dicho hola, a ver si te enteras...

-Me da igual...

-¿¡Como que te da igual!?- exclamó ella levantándose de su silla.

-¡Lo que escuchas!

-Por favor.- comenzó a decir el profesor.- Volved a sentar-

-¡Usted se calla!- gritaron los dos a la vez.

El profesor frunció el ceño y alzó la tiza señalando a los dos chicos.-¡Ahora mismo vais a ver al director!- gritó.

El peli-rojo y la peli-celeste se miraron y desviaron la mirada mientras salían de la clase.

-Vaya...- comenzó a susurrar Haiiro.- Nada más sentarse... se han puesto así...

Kimberly se sentía un poco extraña por no tener a Kireina a su lado. Ella no sabía porque había faltado, solo sabe que llamaron a la Secundaria porque dijeron que no iba a asistir.

-Profesor...¿porque Kireina no a venido hoy a clase?- preguntó una de las alumnas.

El profesor bajó la cabeza y dejó de escribir y no dijo nada. Todos los alumnos se miraron entre sí con cara de tristeza pensando que a ella le había pasado algo.

-_Kireina..._

_-_No os preocupéis por ella.- dijo el profesor.- Ella esta bien... es su nana...- todos abrieron la boca sorprendidos y se miraron asustados.- Sigamos con la lección de hoy... señorita Amamiya, ¿como se resuelve esta ecuación?- preguntó.

La peli-verde se ve que no escuchó lo que dijo el profesor.

-Señorita Amamiya...

-¿Eh? ¡A sí!- se levantó, cogió la tiza y comenzó a resolver la ecuación que decia: 2x-4+6x+2-12x= 6x+2-7+5x

Kimberly se quedó pensando y comenzó a escribir lo siguiente: 2x+6x-12x-6x-5x= 2-7+4-2

-_Se nota que ha estudiado...-_pensó el profesor viendo lo que su alumna escribía en la pizarra.

Ella siguió con su ecuación ya que le quedaba menos, después de eso, puso esto: -15x=-3

x= -3/-15= 1/5

-Excelente señorita Amamiya, se nota que sabe hacer ecuaciones...

Kimberly se fue a su sitió sin decir nada, echaba de menos a Kireina, y mira que solo había hablado con ella muy poco.

-No tienes por qué disculparte-dijo Yurusu al ver que la chica estaba preocupada-es que...no me gusta hablar de eso...

-Ya...te entiendo,mis padres murieron cuando yo era pequeña,aunque no se lo he dicho a casi nadie.

-Hm...¿vas a la secundaria Akahitoha?-preguntó el peli-plateado-es que empezaré mañana allí.

-Si, ojalá nos toque en la misma clase-vio que una enfermera se dirigía hacia ella.

-Kaze Kireina-chan, su nana se pondrá bien, dentro de dos días le damos el alta.- dijo la enfermera con una gran sonrisa.

-Menos mal...- suspiró Kireina mientras comenzaba a marcharse del hospital.

En el despacho del director, los dos chicos de la pelea, estaban sentados esperando a que el director llegara.

-Esto es por tu culpa...- susurró la chica.

El chico lo escuchó pero pasó de largo, para no hacerle caso a la chica.

La puerta del despacho se abrió y entró el director un poco malhumorado. Los otros dos tragaron saliva porque pensaban que les esperaba una buena.

-Bien... a quienes tenemos aquí...- dijo el director sentándose en la silla-. Al señorito Kirino Ryusei y a la señorita Kudokawa Hikari...¿que ha pasado para que estéis aquí?

-Pues..- comenzó a decir Hikari.- Todo fue por m-

-Fue mi culpa.- contestó Ryusei de repente, cosa que extrañó a la chica.- Empecé yo, y lo siento de verdad...

El director disculpó a los chicos y los dejó salir para que volvieran a clase.

-¿Porque has echo eso?- preguntó la peli-celeste al chico.

El solo sonrió provocando un sonrojo en la peli-celeste.- Para salvarnos el pellejo...

Las clases acabaron y todos los alumnos volvían a sus casas, por su parte, Megan, Haiiro, Hikari y Ryusei se quedaron a limpiar, los dos últimos porque los habían castigado.

-Megan...- dijo la peli-bicolor.- Algo brilla... en tu mochila...

-¿Como?- se preguntó Megan corriendo hasta su mochila y mirando que el joyero brillaba.

-Megan, es la tercera Pretty Cure.- susurró Miku dentro de la mochila de esta.- Dale la tobillera a tu amiga Haiiro, dile que es un regalo...

-Esta bien...- la chica cogió la tobillera y se la dio a Haiiro. - Un regalo, yo tengo una igual pero en verde ¿ves?

-Gracias Megan.- dijo la chica cogiendo la tobillera.- Es preciosa...- susurró mientras se la ponía en el tobillo.

Hikari y Ryusei limpiaban la pizarra hasta que a Hikari se le cayó el borrador y Ryusei fue a cogerlo y se tocaron las manos. La chica se sonrojó, pero luego los dos desviaron la mirada.

A la mañana siguiente, en la Secundaria Akahitoha, muchos profesores miraban la televisión que había en la cafetería. Y murmuraban sobre algo muy malo que pasó.

-¿Que es lo que pasa?-preguntó Kireina.

-No lo sabes.- contestó una alumna.- El hospital esta en llamas y no se sabe la causa.

-¿¡Que!?- gritó la chica.- ¡Tengo que ir ahora mismo!- dijo Kireina comenzando a correr.

-¡Kireina!- Megan corrió detrás de ella y Haiiro hizo lo mismo.

En el hospital, todos los que estaban fuera, murmuraban mientras veían las llamas. Las tres chicas llegaron y luego Megan y Kireina dejaron sola a Haiiro porque fueron a transformarse.

-¡Por el bien del Jardín de la luz y por La Tierra!-una luz las envolvió de nuevo, como la otra vez y aparecieron con los mismos trajes y peinados.

-Mensajera de la Reina, Cure Aku- dijo Megan.

-Mensajera de la Reina, Cure Ongaku- le siguió Kireina.

-¡Nosotras somos dos de las Pretty Cure!-dijeron a la vez.

-Ongaku, vamos.- dijo la peli-dorada mientras comenzaban a volar y algunos niños pequeños gritaban viendo a las Pretty Cure.

-¡Mami las Pretty Cure!- gritó un pequeño.

-¿¡Eh!?- ese grito fue por parte de la peli-bicolor.

Las dos Pretty Cure entraron dentro del edificio para poder ayudar a las personas que había dentro y vieron a un chico de unos 14 años parado en mitad de las llamas.

-Yurusu...- susurró Ongaku.

Fuera, Haiiro miraba sorprendida la escena cuando escuchó a un niño llorar,no lo pensó mas de un segundo y entró en el hospital para buscarlo.

-¿Donde estas?- preguntaba ella para ver si el niño respondía.

-Aquí...- dijo un pequeño niño. Ella se acercó al niño y lo abrazó fuerte pero no se dio cuenta de que una de las bigas del techo se iba a caer encima de ellos y Haiiro gritó con todas sus fuerzas, abrazó al niño muy fuerte y una luz la envolvió.

-¡Haiiro!- exclamó Aku escuchando el grito de su amiga.

-¡Por el bien del Jardín de la luz y por La Tierra!-gritó de repente mientras comenzaba a transformarse. Le salieron los típicos guantes de Pretty Cure en color azul y azul agua, una chaqueta abierta corta del mismo color que los guantes y un lazo azul con el corazón rosa, unas botas blancas con los bordes azules, una camisa de color negro, un cinturón gris y parte amarillo, una falda abierta por delante de color azul agua, unos pantalones blancos, una especie de cinta puesta en la frente y dos cintas largas de color blanco saliendo de dos cocos en forma de corazón y el cabello rubio casi blanco atado en dos coletas. Sus ojos se volvieron del color del agua pero su piel y sus pecas no cambiaron en absoluto.

-¡Mensajera de la Reina, Cure Hiraikotsu!¡Soy la tercera Pretty Cure!- gritó.

El niño seguía teniendo miedo y ella alzó la mano hacía arriba y sacó un escudo protector que los protegió a los dos. Consiguieron salir sanos y salvos fuera del hospital. Una mujer se acercó corriendo y abrazó al niño con fuerza.

-¡Mi niño!-la mujer miró a Haiiro-muchas gracias,de verdad.

-No es nada señora,mi deber es proteger a las personas-una explosión surgió dentro del hospital,y Haiiro entró de nuevo al hospital.

-¡Quién eres tú!-gritó Aku mientras invocaba su arco.

-Mi señora Zira me ha enviado para destruiros,y eso es lo que haré-Ongaku se fijó que los ojos de Yurusu se habían vuelto oscuros.

-Aku ,ten cuidado,él es un humano de verdad,pero está controlado por esa tal Zira-la nombrada la miró sin comprender-fíjate en sus ojos.

-¿Os váis a dejar ya de tanta charla?-antes de que las Pretty Cure pudieran reaccionar,hizo levitar una roca y se la lanzó a Ongaku. La peli-dorada lanzó una flecha reventando la roca antes de que tocara a la peli-rosa chicle.

El peli-plateado alzó una viga esta vez. Iba a darles a las dos cuando aparece un boomeran gigante que la destruye. Aku y Ongaku miran hacia atrás y se encuentran con Cure Hiraikotsu.

-Je,parece que ya sóis tres,mataré tres pájaros de un tiro.

-¡Que te lo has creído!-Ongaku apareció de repente detrás de Yurusu con su bajo y lanzó una onda que le golpeó- Tú...has provocado el incendio¡verdad!-se podía ver que los ojos de Ongaku reflejaban odio.

-Vaya...eres más lista de lo que creía...Cure Ongaku-se levantó como si nada,sorprendiendo a las tres Pretty Cure.

-¡¿Cómo puede ser así una persona!?¡Precure,Magin...Hiraikotsu!-lanzó el boomeran gigante,este se multiplicó y creó un tornado alrededor del peli-plateado.

-¡¿Pero qué?!-dijo Yurusu al verse dentro del tornado.

-Chicas,lancemos nuestros ataques a la vez-dijo Ongaku y las otras Pretty Cure asintieron cuando el tornado se disipó y no dieron tiempo a que el peli-plateado reaccionara.

-¡Triple ataque Precure!-la combinación fue tan potente que Yurusu perdió la conciencia y el hospital comenzó a desmoronarse.

Sacaron a Yurusu de allí y el hospital se derrumbó del todo. Al parecer solo sobrevivieron los enfermos de la planta baja y el personal del hospital. Las Pretty Cure se escondieron,volvieron a la normalidad, todas menos Hiraikotsu, y fueron donde estaba todo el mundo. Un médico se acerco a Kireina y esta se alejo un momento justo cuando Yurusu empezó a despertar.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-al parecer no recuerda nada de lo que ha hecho estando bajo el control de Zira.

-Mi nana...-Kireina llegó junto a los demás-Nana ha muerto...-comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente,y Megan la abrazó.

-Lo siento... Kireina...- dijo Megan en lágrimas.

-No pasa nada...- dijo la peli-rosa.- Por lo menos ahora... somos tres Pretty Cure ¿no?

-Sí pero...- las dos se voltearon para ver a Hiraikotsu cambiando de forma y volverse Haiiro.

Las tres chicas sonrieron, aunque la nana de Kireina había muerto por culpa de las llamas, ya eran 3 Pretty Cure y solo tenían que encontrar a 2 más para estar el equipo Nukikoriki... al completo...

**Espero que os haya gustado el cap y... necesitamos más reviews TwT que solo tenemos dos... *snif***

**Nos despedimos... matta ne~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Patricia: hola holita!Aquí estamos con el capítulo 3,que os guste ^-^**

**Melanie: y yo colaboro! Aparte de que esta subido a mi fanfiction ._.**

**Patricia: ._. ahora que lo dices...**

**Melanie: que empiece el cap... OuO**

**Capítulo 3: ¡Ópera mágica, la aparición de Cure Baton! **

Estaba lloviendo a cantaron en Tokio y por culpa de la lluvia, muchas veces se iba la luz de la Secundaria Akahitoha. Algunas de las clases se suspendieron porque los profesores no llegaron por culpa de la lluvia y porque las calles estaban mojadas y no podían salir con el coche porque les podía pasar algo por el camino a la Secundaria.

Megan suspiró.- Que aburrido...- decía sentada en un banco mirando como caía la lluvia.

-¿Porque lo dices?- preguntó Kimberly a la chica, ya era la hora del recreo.

-Porque esta lloviendo.- lloró la chica amargadamente.

-No te quejes, a nadie le gusta la lluvia.- frunció el ceño la peli-bicolor.

-¡Haiiro!- llamó su hermano desde lo lejos.

-Nii-san...- contestó ella.- ¿Que pasa?- preguntó mirando a su hermano como venía corriendo.

-Mira- dijo Tsunayoshi sacando 5 entradas para la ópera de esta tarde.

-¿Entradas para la ópera?- repitió Kimberly.

Kireina se acercó para ver las entradas y se quedó mirando a una chica que le resultaba familiar.-¡Esa es Masamura Suzuki!- exclamó de repente.

-¿La conoces?- preguntó Megan a Kireina muy sorprendida.

-Sí, Masamura Suzuki-san es una cantante de ópera muy conocida porque es la más joven que hay en estos tiempos.- explicó.-Ella tiene 18 años por eso es tan conocida como la cantante de ópera más joven del mundo.

-Sí que sabes sobre ópera.- sonrió el hermano mayor de la peli-bicolor.

-Es que es una genio de la música...-Kireina rió por el comentario del hermano de Haiiro.

-Bueno,solo me gusta mucho,además de que me apasiona la opéra.

-¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros?-preguntó Megan- Nos sobra una entrada, y no la vamos a tirar... porque ya que Tsuna-kun la ha comprado...

-¿De verdad?Me encantaría,siempre he soñado con escucharla cantar en directo-las chicas sonrieron al ver que la peli-rosa chicle estaba mejor de ánimo.

Llegó la hora de comenzar otra vez las clases,y cada uno se fue a la suya. Kireina ya había superado lo de Nana,pero evitaba a Yurusu porque no quería escucharle,aunque le daba un poco de pena,ya que el chico no recordaba nada. Kimberly por su parte estaba deseando que se acabaran las clases para ir a la ópera.

Megan y Haiiro estaban susurrando lo que harían después de clases: que ropa se pondrían,a qué hora quedarían y ese tipo de cosas. Hikari estaba bastante nerviosa,ya que tendría iría a ver a su padre dirigir la orquesta que acompañaría a la cantante Masamura Suzuki.

-Papá...- comenzó a decir la chica para si misma.- No se porque tengo que ir siempre a todas tus óperas...- suspiró pesadamente.- No me gustan tus óperas pero...-rió divertidamente-. Como va a estar Masamura Suzuki...- la chica no se dio cuenta de que hablaba sola y todos murmuraban cuando la veían.

Ryusei se quedó mirando a la chica con cierta extrañeza. Era raro que él fuera justamente a la misma ópera a la que ella iba. Hikari se dio cuenta de eso y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-¿P-por qué me miras tanto?.-Ryusei se sonrojo un poco por la pregunta de la chica.

-No hables en voz alta para ti sola.-

-Lo siento, es que a veces no me doy cuenta.-el profesor les llamó la atención.

-Ustedes dos, manténganse en silencio.- ordenó el profesor.

-Hai.-no volvieron a hablar en toda la clase hasta que esta acabó.

Las clases se les hicieron bastante largas,pero al fin acabaron. Tsunayoshi, Megan, Kireina, Haiiro y Kimberly se reunieron en el recreo para hablar en donde iban a quedar.

-¿A qué hora podemos quedar?.-preguntó el hermano de la peli-bicolor.

-Bueno,si empieza a las 19:00,y son la 14:45...-comenzó a decir Haiiro-¿Por qué no a las 18:30?

-Está bien,tendremos tiempo de sobra-dijo ahora Kireina con una gran sonrisa-Bueno,me tengo que ir,hasta luego.

-¡Hasta luego!.-todos se despidieron de Kireina y unos momentos después entre sí para prepararse.

Kimberly estaba llegando a su casa cuando se encuentra con un chico de 14 años,cabellos cortos anaranjados, ojos negros y tez morena, el chico estaba parado.

-¡Haru-kun,cuánto tiempo sin vernos.-se sorprendió al verlo parado en la puerta de su casa.-

-¡Kimberly!- exclamó el sonriente.- Cuanto tiempo, sin verte.-

-Sí, hace mucho.- sonrío Kimberly con nostalgia y un leve sonrojo apareció en ella.-

-¿Porque te sonrojaste?- preguntó el de cabellos anaranjados.

La otra solo se sonrojó más, aparte de que no veía a Haruhiko desde hace un tiempo, parecía que sentía algo por su amigo de la infancia.

-No entiendo a las mujeres...- dijo mirando a otro lado mientras se arrascaba la nuca y miraba de reojo a su amiga.-

-No las entiendes...- comenzó a decir todavía sonrojada la chica.- Y nunca las entenderás...-

La chica se quedó mirando al chico y vio como un papel sobresalía de la mochila de este.

-¿Que es eso?- preguntó.

-No es nada...- sonrojó.

La chica lo miró con mala cara y comenzó a acercarse a él y comenzó a quitarle el papel pero él se movía, al final, lo consiguió pero los dos cayeron al suelo.

-¡Lo tengo!- exclamó la chica de las extrañas puntitas de bajo de los ojos.- ¡Oh! ¡ Son dos entradas para la ópera! ¿Es que tu también vas?

-¿Como que si yo también voy?- se preguntó.- ¿Es que tu vas...?

-Sí, yo voy... con Tsunayoshi, Megan y Haiiro.- explicó Kimberly al peli-naranja.

Megan estaba como loca buscando ropa que ponerse para ir a la ópera.

-Que puedo ponerme... que puedo ponerme...- decía todo el rato sacando todo lo que encontraba en el armario.-¿¡Es que no hay nada de ropa en esta casa!?- gritó desconcertada agarrandose los pelos, y por poco, se los arranca de la cabeza.

-¿Nee-chan que pasa?- preguntó un pequeño niño de unos 8 años de edad, de cabellos rosados con caracoles, ojos azules y tez bronceada.

-No es nada... Katsu...- hinchó las mejillas.

-¿No tienes nada que ponerte...- dijo el más pequeño con una pícara sonrisa.-...o es que no sabes qué ponerte para Tsunayoshi-san?.

-¡N-no es eso!.-dijo sonrojada.-¡Ah,aquí está el vestido que quería!.-exclamó cogiendo un vestido verde claro hasta medio muslo de manga larga que deja ver un poco su espalda.

-Bueno,que te lo pases bien en tu cita nee-chan.-antes de que Megan pudiera reclamarle Katsu salió corriendo de la habitación de esta.

Kireina fue al armario de su habitación,cogió un vestido palabra de honor suelto blanco hasta las rodillas,y se lo puso junto a unos tacones blancos,una diadema y unos pendientes del mismo color. Se rizó un poco las puntas de su cabello. Miró la hora:

-Hm,las 18:00 ya,será mejor que vaya hacia el teatro.-salió de su mansión,y por el camino le pareció ver a Yurusu.-¿Yurusu?.-el nombrado se giró y vió a Kireina.-¿Qué haces por aquí?.

-Voy a ver a Masamura Suzuki.-le contestó el peli plateado.

-Vaya,mucha gente va ir a verla,yo incluida.-dijo la chica.

-Je,se nota que te gusta la música,Cure Ongaku.-Yurusu le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Cómo...-fue interrumpida por el peli plateado.

-Mejor, no preguntes,ni yo mismo lo sé, ¿vamos?.-Kireina asintió y fueron juntos hacia el teatro.

Haiiro,que llevaba un vestido azul claro de manga corta por debajo de las rodillas,unos zapatos con lazos azules y un collar azul,se dirigía hacia el teatro cuando de repente presiente un aura maligna. De repente el tiempo se para y un chico de su edad,de cabello negro y unos extraños ojos rojos que la miran fijamente aparece enfrente de la peli bicolor,que intenta moverse pero no puede.

-¿Quién eres?.-preguntó Haiiro.

-Pronto lo sabrás,mi querida Cure Hiraikotsu.-el extraño joven acercó su rostro al de la chica y le plantó un beso en los labios. Después desapareció y el tiempo volvió a transcurrir. Haiiro se toco los labios con su mano y siguió su camino.

Todos se reunieron en el teatro,entraron,fueron a sus butacas y esperaron a que empezara. Mientras tanto Hikari estaba con un hombre de cabellos celestes y ojos de igual color detrás del escenario.

-Papá,suerte.-dijo la peli celeste.

-Gracias hija,ojalá algún te de suerte yo a ti.-Hikari sonrió ante lo que le dijo su padre,y este se fue para dirigir la orquesta.

-Pss.-susurró Miku.-Megan,la 4ª Pretty Cure está cerca,voy a buscarla.

-De acuerdo,ten cuidado,que el concierto ha empezado.-susurró Megan.

Miku fue buscando deprisa hasta que llegó a la parte de detrás del escenario,donde la tobillera amarilla empezó a brillar con intensidad. Hikari observaba el concierto por detrás del escenario cuando una sombra apareció junto a Masamura Suzuki y la atrapó.

-¡Oh,no!No puedo acercarme por que me atraparía también,si pudiera controlar los instrumentos...-dijo Hikari para sí misma.

-¡Tu eres la 4ª Pretty Cure,lo sabía!.-Hikari se sobresaltó al oír a Miku.

-¿¡Que!?- exclamó sorprendida la chica.

-Si quieres ayudarla,ponte esta tobillera.-Hikari se puso la tobillera y una luz la envolvió.

-¡Por el bien del Jardín de la luz y La Tierra!.-Cuando se disipó, Hikari aparecía con el pelo rizado y un vestido amarillo con encajes blancos,las típicas botas de la Pretty Cure amarillas y un lazo blanco a la altura del pecho con un corazón amarillo y una diadema amarilla en el pelo.

-¡Mensajera de la Reina, Cure Baton!.-dijo la chica. Una especie de batuta apareció en su mano.-¡Coordinación Precure!.-los instrumentos empezaron a tocar una melodía que hizo que la extraña sombra desapareciera.

-¡Señorita Suzuki! ¿esta bien?- preguntó el padre de Hikari a la chica.

Miku en ese momento notó la presencia de algo extraño debajo del escenario. Justo en ese momento, apareció un chico de cabellos negros y ojos rojos y a su lado una mujer de cabellos violetas, esa mujer, sin duda, era Zira.

-Jajajajaja.- comenzó a reir Zira mientras todos los espectadores corrían como locos intentando huir.

-¡Megan, Kireina!- exclamó Haiiro a las otras dos chicas. Las otras asintieron.

-¡Por el poder de la Tierra y de la Luz!- gritaron las otras tres.

-¡Mensajera de la Reina, Cure Aku!

-¡Mensajera de la Reina, Cure Ongaku!

-¡Mensajera de la Reina, Cure Hiraikotsu!

-¡Todos juntas formados el, Nukikoriki Precure!- las tres chicas fueron a donde se encontraban Zira y el chico extraño.

Hiraikotsu abrió los ojos asombrada por lo que estaba viendo, ese era el chico que la había besado antes. Ella volvió a tocarse los labios y todas se quedaron mirándola de una manera muy extraña.

-Tú...- susurró la de cabellos casi blancos.

-Nos volvemos a ver las caras...Cure Hiraikotsu...- sonrió el de ojos rojos.

-¿¡Quien eres!?- gritó Baton al chico.

-Yo... soy Quimera... el hermano de ella...- señala a Zira.

-Pretty Cure...- se lamió el labio inferior.- Sois guapas si...

-Yo creo que a esta le gustan las mujeres...- susurró Aku al oído de Ongaku.

-Yo también he pensado eso...- susurró Ongaku.

-Que comience la batalla...- dijo Zira todavía relamiendose los labios.

Todos comenzaron a luchar, Aku, Baton y Ongaku fueron a por Zira, y Hiraikotsu a por Quimera.

-¡Mira Quimera!- comenzó a exclamar la chica.- ¡No entiendo porque me besaste antes, pero yo a ti no te amo!- gritó.

El chico se acercó a ella y le tapo los labios con su dedo índice. Ella solo se sonrojó y frunció el ceño, se había enfadado más que nunca y comenzó a brillar.

-¡Dejame idiota!- de repente sacó un boomerang brillando y lo puso en frente de ella, luego este soltó una luz-¡ Boomerang de luz!- estrelló a Quimera contra la pared y este escupió sangre.

-¿¡Que le has echo a mi preciado hermano!?- gritó Zira acercándose a la velocidad de la luz a la de cabellos rubios casi blancos, colocándole un cuchillo en el cuello.

-¡Hiraikotsu!- exclamaron todas las demás mirando a su amiga con el cuchillo en el cuello.

-¡No os acerquéis si no queréis que mate a vuestra amiga!- ordenó la peli-violeta.

-Zira...- dijo el de ojos rojos con todas las fuerzas que tenía hasta que cayó desmayado. A la peli-violeta le entró mucha furia y pasó en cuchillo por la mejilla de Hiraikotsu haciendole una raja y que esta comenzara a sangrar. Ella no se quejó pero puso cara de dolor. Zira fue a recoger a su hermano y se marchó del lugar.

-¡Haiiro!- exclamaron las otras mientras volvían a la normalidad.

La peli-bicolor veía como su sangre corría por su mejilla y cogió un poco.- Duele...- dijo.

Todas las Pretty Cure abrazaron a la chica, incluida Hikari, que parecía que había establecido amistad con ella.

-¡Hikari!- el padre de la chica fue a abrazar a su pequeña princesa.- ¿Estas bien?¿Estas herida?

-Papá... estoy bien... mis amigas me han protegido...- sonrió.

-¿Tus amigas?- se preguntó el padre de la peli-azulada.- Si tu no tienes amigas...

-Etto...- dijo Megan.- Nosotras somos su amigas...- dijo al padre de la peli-azulada.

-Encantado de conoceros... chicas... yo soy el padre de Hikari.

-Yo soy Megan, ella es Kireina.- señala a Kireina.- Y ella es Haiiro.- señala a la que esta sangrando. El padre de Hikari se dio cuenta de que estaba sangrando y le pidió a Suzuki que la llevara a su camerino y que le pusiera un tirita en la herida. Una vez se fueron empezaron a hablar de lo sucedido.

-Esa mujer,Zira,fue la que poseyó a Yurusu...-dijo Kireina.

-¿Y qué es eso de que Quimera besó a Haiiro?hm...-mencionó Megan.

-Al menos nadie del público a salido herido.-dijo ahora Hikari.

-¡Qué bien,ya solo falta una Pretty Cure!.-exclamó Miku emocionada. Yurusu,Tsunayoshi y Kimberly llegaron preocupados.

-Chicas,¿estáis bien?.-preguntó Kimberly.

-Si Kim-chan,no te preocupes.-contestó Megan.-Ella es Kudokawa Hikari,va a nuestra clase,y su padre es el director de la orquesta que ha dirigido esta noche.

-Menos mal que estáis bien,pero...¿y mi hermana?.-preguntó el hermano de Haiiro.

-Estoy aquí.-dijo la peli-bicolor llegando con Masamura Suzuki.-solo me hice un corte.

-Si,no se preocupe,la herida sanará en unos días.-mencionó Masamura Suzuki.

-Que pena lo de su concierto Masamura-san.-dijo el padre de Hikari. A Kireina se le ocurrió una idea.

-Masamura-san,podría dar su concierto en el festival de música que se celebra mañana en nuestra secundaria.-expuso la peli-rosa chicle.

-¿De verdad?Me encantaría,allí estaré.-respondió Masamura Suzuki con una sonrisa.

Ryusei estaba llegando a su casa pensando en la chica del traje amarillo que irrumpió en el escenario,¿de verdad era una Pretty Cure?,eso es lo que pensaba en ese momento.

-La verdad es que esa chica es muy hermosa...-dijo para sí mismo.-pero me suena de haberla visto antes...

Kimberly había llegado a su casa,puso la tele y empezó a ver las noticias.

-"¡La leyenda de las Pretty Cure se ha hecho realidad!.-decía la presentadora del telediario.-Hoy en el teatro de la ciudad han irrumpido 4 chicas mágicas con poderes y han luchado contra unos raros seres. Eso es todo por ahora,hasta el próximo telediario".-la peli-verde apagó la tele y se echó en su cama.

-Ojalá fuera yo una Pretty Cure...-se durmió con ese pensamiento después de un día agotador.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Patricia: he aquí el final del cap.**

**Melanie: esperamos que os haya gustado y nos dejéis reviews.**

**Patricia: como dice el dicho...**

**Melanie y Patricia: ¡Un review,una ilusión!Sayooooo~~**


End file.
